Rocky and Bullwinkle: Frontier Camp
Rocky and Bullwinkle are sent to go camping with the four animals and they challenge another camp which came from another side of the country. This film is like Casper's Scare School (from Cartoon Network TV film 2006) Plot Once upon a time at the city of Frostibite Falls, Minnesota, the narrator told the viewers that 60 years ago everyone loved their favorites talking moose and flying squirrel, Rocky and Bullwinkle and they save the world, now this year is different, when a sea captain, Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz's niece, Becky came to see her friends, Rocky and Bullwinkle and they show her some football tricks for what they did in 60 years ago. After that the mayor of Frostibite Falls came to Rocky and Bullwinkle and told them that he is assigned them to going out to nature and it's called "Frontier Camp." At their home, Becky and her uncle, Captain Peachfuzz helped Rocky and Bullwinkle to pack everything to go with them at Frontier Camp, but Bullwinkle still don't what Frontier Camp means. Becky told him that she knows some animals who lived in North America are aloud to go camping, and there only six on the team can do some sport and art stuff too. Rocky and Bullwinkle under so they can find four more to go. Meanwhile in Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader was so angry because moose and squirrel are still alive and Boris and Natasha didn't kill them. Natasha told him that she heard in America, six of the animals do some championships of scouts and Fearless Leader got an idea so he told her and Boris to do their own scouting and they have to get four more people and Fearless Leader can train Boris, Natasha and others to be champions of the camp. Back in America, four of the Frontier Campers, Oski Bear, Sylvester Fox, Blackstone Crow and Floral Fauna with their scouts master, Scott William Wolf and he is the camp leader since 20 years ago and he told the new campers that they need two more to go and they can find them in Frostibite Falls Minnesota. Later in Frostibite Falls, Captain Peachfuzz, Becky and others told Rocky and Bullwinkle to good luck at Frontier Camp and the bus came and Scott Wolf came to Rocky and Bullwinkle and tells them to welcome on the camp bus, so they get on the bus and interduce themselves to Oski, Sylvester, Blackstone and Floral. When Rocky, Bullwinkle and the campers get to the Frontier Camp, Scott Wolf showed them a tour around the campsite, and there's four tents for each ones, Scott will take the tallest tent because he's the scouts master, Oski and Blackstone will take the first tent, Sylvester and Floral will take the second tent and Rocky and Bullwinkle will take the third tent. Then suddenly, another troo campers came, led by their snout master, Fearless Leader who told them that they are called "Evil Spy Camp" and they're members are Kanrick Dogleg, Eddy Dastardly, Wallie Rotten, Drake Crook, including Boris and Natasha and they all challenged the Frontier Camp for day camp showdown and see whose going to win. One morning, Scout Master Scott Wolf play his horns to wake up the campers, during breakfast Scott Wolf told the campers for their first day of camping he's going to train them to defeat Evil Spy Camp, first they do limit extersizes like jump rope, push ups, straight, running around and other limits. Later the game is about to begin, building bridge, shooting arrows at the target, boat race and more. The Frontier Camp has 6 levels while the Evil Spy Camp has 5 levels and everything turned out to be good. That night, Rocky fly to find Becky and see how she's doing, Becky told Rocky that she is going to see him and Bullwinkle at the final camp and see which team wins. When Rocky returned to the Frontier Camp, they have another game to stand up to the Evil Spy Camp, so they called it, tug of war. The Frontier Camp used some rope on the left and the Evil Spy Camp used another rope on the right as the campers keep pulling the rope the Evil Spy Camp got felled into the mud and the Frontier Camp win on 7 levels. Later the Frontier Camp has set up camp fire and they talking about tomorrow is the final round of the campsite. Scott Wolf told Blackstone and Rocky to find out what the Evil Spy Camp are up to something and they fly to their camp and they hear Fearless Leader plot if he, Boris, Natasha and the other campers win around they'll have to capture everyone in Frostibite Falls, so Rocky and Blackstone will have to warn Scott Wolf, Bullwinkle and the other campers immediately. The find camp is about to begin and it's called "Volleyball" and as the game is about starting, Rocky surrendering the ball over the net while Boris and Natasha are begin to cheat, but Rocky and Bullwinkle knows what the villains are up to so they send Blackstone to stop them. Blackstone saw Boris and Natasha put itching powders in Frontier Camp's hand chalk so he grabbed them and made the itching powder on Boris and Natasha. As the Frontier Camp has finished the final round of the volleyball, they won the game. Everyone in Frostibite Falls are very proud of Rocky and Bullwinkle for winning the game. Fearless Leader was so angry because the Evil Spy Camp had lost the game just like last time since Wossamotta beat Mud City so he fired the campers and tell them to go home. Then he, Boris and Natasha got arrested for trying to cheat the camp. Back at Frostibite Falls, Scott thank Rocky and Bullwinkle for joined the Frontier Camp and they hope they can do it again next year, and they thank Oski, Sylvester, Blackstone and Floral for helping them too. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle invite the four campers to play football with their friend, Becky and they all play happily ever after. THE END! Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Becky Peachfuzz * Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz * Oski Bear * Sylvester Fox * Blackstone Crow * Floral Fauna TV Series Rocky and Bullwinkle: Frontier Camp (TV Series)Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:MoonScoop Group